


we were made to break (or made to be)

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Everything changed three months ago.





	we were made to break (or made to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't come back."

Waves of water moved up on the beach brushing along the sand. Listening, you could hear the sounds as the water moved. Stars shined above along with the moon, casting a light along the beach and shining on the water.   
  
Nick sat on the sand, knees pulled up with his arms resting on them as he stared out into the water.  
  
This had become a regular spot since he arrived in Los Angeles. It was convenient with his apartment only a few minutes walk away.   
  
Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back towards the sky.   
  
For a second he allowed himself to wonder how everyone back in DC were doing, specifically a certain blonde agent. Only for a second, before he quickly shut down that thought and shoved it away.   
  
He had to leave Ellie in the past or he'd crumble under the crushing painful realization that the first woman he felt so deeply for since Sofia would never, could never, be his.  
  
Three months ago Ellie said yes to Boyd's proposal. Three months ago they had one night, just one night to remember. Three months ago he went behind everyone's backs to ask Vance for a transfer, not being able to handle watching Ellie's engagement and eventual marriage play out. Three months ago he moved to Los Angeles.   
  
Nick had barely spoken to anyone in DC since, afraid one of them will talk about Ellie.   
  
Most of the conversations he had with any of them ended with him saying the same thing.  
  
_"I can't come back."_  
  
Maybe he was a coward, but falling in love was new for him..and it ended up with him being knocked out by a crushing blow.   
  


* * *

  
The next day Nick dragged himself into his apartment, barely shutting the door with his foot before dropping face first onto his couch.   
  
Being a part of the LA team sure was a change from DC. He had loved any chance of action or a chance to brush off his undercover skills, but in LA being a part of the special projects team, it seemed to be a constant stream of action.  
  
For once his body actually hurt.  
  
Though half of him wondered if some of that was mentally as well.   
  
With a loud sigh, Nick rolled onto his back and grabbed his phone that he hadn't looked at for the last few hours.   
  
A voicemail from McGee made his heart stop. McGee never tried to call in the middle of the day, in fact it had been two weeks since.  
  
Nick pressed play with a shaky hand and a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
_Look I know you don't want to talk to any of us but can you do us a favor and call me or anyone if you hear from Ellie? She..Nick she broke off the engagement and none of us know where she is. We're all really worried so please call me if you hear from her._  
  
He stared blankly at the phone, letting it slip out of his hand and fall onto the couch.   
  
_Ellie broke off her engagement._  
  
_No one knows where she is-_  
  
A knock at the door echoed through the quiet room. Nick frowned, ready to tell whoever it was to go the hell away- but instead he breathed in sharply and held tightly onto the door.  
  
Ellie stood there with a bag hanging from her hand.   
  
"Nick.."  
  
"Ellie." He breathed out.   
  
If it was possible, she had only become more beautiful.   
  
"I couldn't do it anymore." She whispered.  
  
"Do what?" Nick swallowed roughly.  
  
"Pretend to be happy with Boyd just because I was afraid of this-" Ellie motioned between them. "I missed you Nick..so much."  
  
His heart raced in his chest. "I missed you too." He hoarsely whispered, letting her come into the apartment.   
  
Ellie dropped her bag, never taking her eyes off him to even glance around his apartment. Nick took a step closer to her, and it was enough to break the moment.  
  
Both of them seemed to surge forward at the same second, lips crashing together roughly but neither cared. Hands scrambled desperately to remove clothes as Nick stumbled his way leading them to his bedroom, leaving a trail in their wake.

This time when Nick woke up the next morning with her beside him, there was no pain in his heart. This time there was no reason for her to leave, no listening to her lie to Boyd about where she had been.

This time there was nothing but peace because finally Ellie realized. They weren't made to break, they were made to be.


End file.
